Control (A Quinntana Story)
by BinkssD
Summary: Santana and Quinn(g!p) have been together since they were 16. Now in college Quinn's anger issues are getting worse day by day. How will Santana handle Quinn's constant verbal and physical abuse.
1. Control (A Quinntana Story) Prologue

Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray have been dating since they were sixteen. Santana always knew Quinn had anger issues and didn't know how to control it. Quinn's childhood wasn't always easy her mother was a drunk and her father was control freak who always wanted Quinn to be the best. Santana's childhood was a bit different her parents were loving and always their for her. While they were in highschool Santana was the head cheerleader and Quinn was the captain of the soccer team. Quinn hated the way guys and girls looked at Santana. Santana couldn't help she was drop dead gorgeous, but she would never cheat on Quinn she always had to reassure Quinn of that. Now living in New York and going NYU.

**This story contains abuse and G!P Quinn**


	2. Chapter 1

No One's Pov

Another day in the life of Santana Lopez. Santana had just left her last class of the day when she got a phone call.

"Where are you"  
>"On my way home, I just left my last class"<br>"Okay"

When Santana got back to the apartment. She put her bag down the floor and walked towards the kitchen. Quinn was sitting at the kitchen with a pissed off look on her face.

"Hey baby, what's wrong"  
>"Who were you with at the library the other night"<br>"Myself"  
>Slap<br>"Don't fucking lie to me. Your fucking little friend Rachel has a big mouth"  
>Slap<br>"Now tell me who were you with"  
>Santana was in tears holding her cheek<br>"I was studying and then Puck showed up. I told him I was studying but he insisted on staying and studying with me"  
>"When th fuck were you going to tell"<br>"Quinn we were just studying that is all"  
>"Are you that fucking Santana he fucking likes you" Quinn screamed<br>"I don't like him like that, why can't you trust"  
>Then Quinn punchd Santana in the face. Quinn got her keys and wallet walked out the door. Santana layed there crying hold her face. How did it get this bad she thought. She got off from the floor and went to the bathroom she looked at her face. She touched her eye and flinched she knew she was going to have a black eye. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of peas and went to her room to lay down. She cried herself to sleep.<p>

5am Quinn stumbled home drunk out of her mind. She passed out on the couch. When Santana woke up around 10 her head was pounding. She went to the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. How was she going to cover this up she thought. She walked to the kitchen to grab more ice when she felt arms slide around her waist. Her body tensed up at Quinn's touch. Quinn tried to kiss Santana but she was pushed away.

"San"  
>Silence<br>"I'm sorry baby"

Santana turned around and faced Quinn. Quinn always felt bad the day after the fight she would promise Santana it owuld never happen again but the promises were always broken.

"San I'm sorry"  
>"Don't"<br>"I promise this is the last time"  
>"You always say that Q"<br>"I'm sorry" Quinn reached out and touched Santana's arm. Santana flinched away.  
>"I have to go get ready for class"<br>"San can we please talk"  
>Santana headed towards the bathroom to try to atleast cover the black eye so it wasn't so noticeable. After getting ready she checked herself one more time in the mirror put on her sunglasses and left for class. Not even saying one word to Quinn.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

No One' Pov

Santana had an hour before her next class. She was walking towards the school cafe when she saw Quinn walking towards her holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hey baby"

"Hi"

"These are for you, do you have time to talk"

"Yea"

"Listen San i'm sorry about lastnight. You know I get jealous"

"That is not an excuse to hit me. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of covering up the bruises i'm fucking tired of it"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't mean shit to you. You still hit me anyway. Listen Q I have to go"

"Can we talk when you come home"

"I don't know I have to meet with my study group tonight"

"Who is going to be their Fuckerman"

"Yes Q, Puck will be there. I will see you later"

Santana came home around 8pm from study group. She walked in the kitchen to see a candle lit dinner.

"What is this Quinn"  
>"Can't I do something nice for girlfriend"<br>"Quinn i'm going to sleep"  
>"San please sit and eat i know you haven't eaten all day"<br>"Fine, then im going to sleep"  
>"San listen i'm sorry. I have looked into anger management classes"<br>"Yea and"  
>"I just get jealous you know how I am"<br>"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me. No Quinn I haven't"  
>"San it is just my insecurities get the best of me. I want to be better. Please baby don't leave me"<br>"Quinn i'm not leaving you I just need you to trust me and not hit me"  
>"I love you Sanny"<br>"I love you Q"


	4. Chapter 3

No One's Pov  
>It has been two weeks since their dinner and talk. Everything has been going they are going out with a couple of there friends to this new club that opened. Quinn had on a nice nice light blue button up that defined her abs, a pear of skinny khakis and brand new white converse. Santana had on a short black dress that showed off her legs perfectly with black loubtons heels. Quinn wasn't happy that the dress was short but she kept her opinions to herself.<p>

"Ready to go San"  
>"Yea babe let me just grab my phone"<br>They left the apartment and caught a cab to the club. There they met up with Rachel, Brittney, Sam, Finn, Mercedes and Kurt. They well all went to sit in the VIP section.  
>"Wow this place is really nice"<br>They all agreed. Quinn was busy talking to Sam and Finn about sports. To notice that Puck showed up.  
>"Hey San"<br>"Hi Puck"  
>"You look like really hott"<br>Quinn turned around when she heard that familiar voice.  
>"Puck"<br>"Quinn"  
>Santana knew that look that Quinn was giving her.<br>"Are you going to stay there all day and look at my girlfriend or leave"  
>"Yea I should get back to my friends see you later San and don't forget study group on monday"<br>"Bye Puck"  
>Santana knew Quinn was angry. Quinn whispered into Santana's ear.<br>"Follow me right fucking now"  
>Quinn got up and started walking out.<br>"Hey San, where are you going"  
>"Quinn wants to get a drink we will be right back"<br>Santana followed Quinn to the ally.  
>"Do you like embarrassing me"<br>"Quinn I didn't know he would be here"  
>"We are leaving right now"<br>"Quinn please"  
>"No fuck this let go say our goodbyes"<br>"Fine"  
>They went back inside to say their goodbyes and then caught a taxi home. While in the taxi the driver kept eyeing Santana which infuriated Quinn.<br>"Hey fucker how about you keep your eyes on the road"  
>"Sorry"<br>Quinn threw the money at the driver then pulled Santana out of the taxi quite harshly by the arm.  
>"Your hurting me"<br>"Shut up and get inside"  
>Quinn slammed Santana against the door. She started kissing Santana and biting her neck. Quinn then made Santana get on her knees she undid her jeans and pulled down her boxers. She shoved her thick 9 inch cock in Santana's mouth. Santana tried push Quinn away but she kept pushing Santana's head further. Santana squeezed Quinn's balls as hard she could. Quinn felk to the ground. Santana got up and ran to the bedroom.<br>"You fucking bitch"  
>Santana locked herself in the room she knew Quinn was mad.<br>"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR"  
>Silence<br>"I WILL BREAK THE DOOR SANTANA I SWEAR TO GOD"  
>Quinn kicked the door open and found Santana with knees up to her chest crying. She picked up Santana and punched her in the face.<br>"Who do you think you are bitch"  
>"Please i'm sorry"<br>"Shut the fuck up. I hope you enjoy this. You belong to me your body is mine"  
>Quinn ripped Santana's dress and pulled down her thong. She lined up her dick with Santana's entrance and pushed in.<br>"Stop your hurting me"  
>Slap<br>"Shut the fuck up"  
>"Please"<br>"You like flirting and acting like a slut I will treat you like one"  
>Slap<br>Quinn spread her seed inside Santana. She pulled out. And layed next to Santana.  
>"Don't fucking cry"<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

No One's Pov

Santana woke up around 9am the next morning. Her head hurt, she knew her face was swollen. She untangled Quinn's arms from around her waist and made her way to the bathroom. Her lip was busted, she had hand print on her cheek and a bruises on her arm. She sat on the toilet bowl and cried. She thought back to lastnight, why didn't Quinn stop.

"Santana where are you"

"In the bathroom"

"Get out here now"

Santana walked out of the bathroom. Quinn was sitting on the bed .

"Remember we are having lunch with my parents"

"Okay"

"Cover the bruises I don't want them asking questions"

"Okay"

They both got ready and Quinn made sure the bruises were covered. They made there way to the restaraunt which was only a few blocks away. Quinn had a firm grip on Santana's hand. 15 minutes later they arrived at the restaraunt.  
>"Quinnie"<br>"Hey mom and dad"  
>"Hi Santana how are you"<br>"I'm good mr and mrs fabray"  
>They made small talk and ate no one notice.<br>"So Quinn when are you going to ask Santana to marry you"  
>Santana looked at Quinn and then at Russel.<br>"Dad I don't know if we are ready see we are still young"  
>"You guys are practically married"<br>"Yea practically"  
>After lunch they headed back to the apartment.<br>"San come here"  
>"Yes"<br>"Come on baby let's make love"  
>"I'm still sore from lastnight"<br>"I don't care Santana. We are going to have sex whether you like it or not"  
>Quinn grabbed Santana and threw her on the bed. Santana tried to push Quinn away. Quinn punched Santana in the stomach mulitple times. Then she undid Santana pants and pulled her thong off. Quinn lined her dick up Santana's entrance and she pushed it. Santana screamed in pain. She started crying which made Quinn more angrier. Once again Quinn spread her seed inside of Santana. Quinn pulled out of Santana put her pants back on and grabbed her keys and left.<p>

**Please leave reviews, I really want to hear your opinion on the story**


	6. Chapter 5

No One's Pov

1am

Santana woke up and sprinted to the bathroom. She opened the toilet and threw up. She got up a couple minutes later brushed her teeth and went back to bed.

"Where were you"

"Bathroom"

Their alarm both woke them up around 7am. When Quinn woke Santana was not in bed. She walked into the bathroom and saw Santana throwing up. Quinn held Santana's hair and rubbed her back.

"Thanks"

"No problem, we should get ready for class"

Quinn had stopped hitting Santana in the face and only hit her where they wouldn't be visible. Santana threw on jeans and her NYU hoodie while quinn threw on sweats and her NYU hoodie. They left the apartment and went to school. Around 12pm Santana had an hour before her next class so she made her way the pharmacy and bought two pregnancy test. Her last class finished at 3 she was on way home. When she got home she went right to the bathroom and peed on both test. She set her timer on her phone. The longest 5 minutes of Santana's life. The timer went off and Santana looked at the test. Santana Lopez was pregnant. How was she going to tell Quinn? How will Quinn react? She lifted up her shirt and traced the bruises around her stomach. How will she protect this baby?

7pm

"San"

"In the kitchen"

"What smells so good"

"I just thought I make your favorite food and we can sit down and talk"

They ate in silence. Santana was really nervous.

"Quinn I have to tell you something"

"What the fuck did you do San"

Quinn jumped out of her seat and went to grab Santana. She went to punch her when Santana started covering her stomach.

"Please Quinn don't hit me i'm pregnant"

"What did you just say"

"I'm pregnant Quinn please don't hurt me"

"Are you serious"

Quinn sat on the floor next to Santana.

"I took two test Quinn and they both were postive"

"San I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. I think you should get rid of it. I'm going out with Finn"

Quinn got her sneakers on grabbed her keys and wallet and left. Finn and Quinn have been best bros since they were 10. They played soccer together they never everything about one another. Finn even knew that Quinn beat Santana. Finn had tried to tell Quinn it wasn't right but Quinn wouldn't listen so he let it be. Finn never realized how bad it got at home for Santana. When Quinn arrived at the bar Finn knew something was up right away.  
>"Hey Q Dogg"<br>"Hi"  
>"You okay"<br>"Nope"  
>"Is Santana okay"<br>"Yes"  
>"Then what's wrong"<br>"Dude, she is pregant"  
>"Congrats"<br>"I don't want it"  
>"Why"<br>"I will be a bad mom"  
>"I think you would be awesome"<br>"Santana is scared me I don't want the baby scared me"  
>"I think you have to fix your relationship. You loved Santana since we were 16 you told me the first day you were going to marry her. A baby is a blessing bro maybe this is what you need to fix your relationship. Q go home and fix this mess"<br>"Thanks Finn"  
>When Quinn got home all the lights were off. She made her way to the bed Santana looked so peaceful sleeping she thought. She climbed behind Santana and held her. Santana tensed up and Quinn felt it.<br>"San i'm sorry" then Quinn fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Santana's Pov

I woke up around 9am to Quinn holding me. When did she get home I thought? I tried to shake her awake, my appointment is at 11.

"Quinn"

"Mmm" she brought me closer to her

"Quinn, I have to get ready"

"For what"

"The doctors Q"

"Listen San about lastnight i'm sorry. Would it be okay if I came with you"

"You want to come"

"Yes, i'm going to get better. I don't want to lose you or the baby"

I stayed silent and got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. It took me 30 minutes to get ready I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, my nyu hoodie and pair of black toms. Quinn had on a pair of jeans, white jordans and a hoodie. We caught a taxi to the doctors office.

No One's Pov  
>Santana and Quinn are sitting in the waiting room. They haven't said anything to each other since this morning.<br>"Ms Lopez, the doctor will see you now. Please follow me"  
>They followed the nurse into the room.<br>"Please take a seat on the examination table. The doctor will be in shortly"  
>"Okay thank you"<br>Santana sat on the table. She was really nervous.  
>"San are you okay"<br>"I'm nervous"  
>"Why"<br>"Q what if he sees the bruises on me"  
>"Oh"<br>The doctor walked in  
>"Good Afternoon Ms. Lopez, your test results came back and you are indeed pregnant"<br>"How many months pregnant am I"  
>"You are about six weeks pregnant. Would you like to your baby"<br>"Yes"  
>"I need you to lift up your shirt"<br>When Santana lifted up her shirt her doctor saw the bruises but didnt say anything. Quinn just ignored doctors look.  
>"This might be a little cold"<br>"Okay"  
>"Here is your baby. Everything looks normal and healthy"<br>Quinn watched in awe her baby. She looked over at Santana who had tears in her eyes without realizing she reached over and kissed Santana's cheek.  
>"Q look our baby"<br>"I know San"  
>"How many pictures would you like"<br>"Four would be okay"  
>"I will be right back with your photos"<br>After getting their photos they left the doctors office.  
>"San do you want to grab food"<br>"Sure"  
>Without realizing it Quinn went to hold Santana's hand. They ordered their food. Santana went in her purse took out thr ultrasounds picture.<br>"I can't believe we are having a baby"

**Next chapter will be a time jump**


	8. Chapter 7

No One's Pov

Santana is now 5 months pregnant. Last month they found they were having a little girl. They told Santana's parents first they were really excited about their first grandchild. Quinn's parents on the other hand wanted Quinn and Santana married before the baby came.

"Q i'm not ready to get married"

"Why not"

"Just cause we are having a baby doesn't mean we have to get married. We have been togther since we were sixteen we are technically married Q"

"Santana it will make my parents happy and I love you so why not"

"Of course Quinn just for your parents. Always for them"

"San"

"No Quinn anyway you are going to be late for anger management class"

"This conversation isn't over San"

Quinn has been in anger management for four months. She has learned alot about herself. She has learned to walk away when she knows she is going to blow up. If she gets the urge to hit Santana she leaves and comes back when she is calm.

Santana's Pov

Since Quinn is at anger management class I decided I would shopping with Rachel. I haven't really seen her since I had to take a leave of absence from school.

"Hey Rachel"  
>"Hey San, your are glowing"<br>"Thanks"  
>"What store should we go to first"<br>"Let's go to Baby Gap"  
>"Okay, so how are you and Quinn"<br>"Rachel we are actually good except we had a disagreement this morning"  
>"San she didn't touch you did she"<br>"No Rachel, her parents want us to marry"  
>"Why"<br>"They think we should be marry before the baby comes"  
>"What does Q think"<br>"She agrees with them Rachel. I told her just cause we are having a baby doesn't mean we need to get married"  
>"Was she mad"<br>"Probably but she had her anger management class so the conversation was over"  
>"I think you guys are in a good place right now no need to ruin it by getting married"<br>"I couldn't agree more"

After shopping for 3 hours Santana is getting tired.

"Are you okay Santana"  
>"Yea I'm just tired"<br>"Lets head back you look a little pale"  
>"Okay"<p>

Santana came home around 30 minutes later. She texted Quinn to tell her.

"Hey babe, I just got home xoxox"  
>"Okay I will be home soon baby"<p>

Quinn came home around 6pm. She saw all the shopping bags. She walked into the bedroom and Santana sleeping she decided to take a nap with her. She got under the covers and felt something wet. She pulled the covers off of her Santana and her. All she saw was a pool of blood .

"SANTANA" she screamed

Santana wasn't waking up. She grabbed her phone and called 911.  
>"911 what's your emergency"<br>"My girlfriend pregnant blood help"

That is all Quinn remembers 5 minutes later the ambulance and police showed up. They rushed Santana to the hospital and made Quinn wait in the waiting room. An hour later the doctor came.

"How is my girlfriend and baby"  
>"We have to do a emergenvy c-section. If we don't get the baby out now you can lose both of them"<br>"Okay can I be in there please"  
>"Yes, let me just tell a nurse to get you some scrubs"<br>"Okay"

20 minutes later

The doctors put up a curtain so I can only see Santana's lower half. They put a oxygen mask on Santana she just stares at me.

"Everything will be fine baby" I whisper in her ear

Isabella Sky Fabray 2lbs was born on April 24 at 9:00pm

"She is hemorrhaging  
>"What is happening"<br>"Miss you have to wait outside"  
>"Please tell me whats happening"<br>The nurse led Quinn to the waiting room. Quinn's parents and Santana's were waiting as they saw Quinn enter they new something was wrong.  
>"How's the baby"<br>"Quinn why are you out here"  
>"How's Santana"<br>"Quinn tell us what is going on"  
>Quinn couldn't take the questions anymore so she ran.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

No One's Pov

Quinn didn't know where she was running to she just needed to get away. What would she do if she lost Santana how could she raise a baby on her own. She ran right to the hospital church. When Quinn was younger she was so religious. But right now standing in this church she needed god.

"You know I haven't really been in a church since I was like 10. I find it funny that i'm here now begging you to do me one favor. Please save the two most important people in my life. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend to Santana but I love her so much. I want to make up for every bad thing I did to her. I know I freaked out when I found out she was pregnant but I was scared of being a bad mom like shit look who I was raised by. I just want Santana to be able to see our daughter and for our daughter to meet us. Please god save the only to people I love please"

Quinn cried and doors of the chapel were burst open.

"Quinn come quick Santana is awake"

I ran out as fast as I could to her room.

"I want my baby where is my baby" I heard Santana screaming.

"San baby"

"why won't they let me see her"

"She is in NICU you san, she is so small they have monitor her"

"But I didn't get to hold her"

"Neither did I and I haven't seen her since the birth. I wanted to wait for you"

After the doctor came into see Santana. They told Quinn that she can wheel her to the NICU. When they got there, the doctor had informed them that they couldn't hold Isabella because she was to small and she was more prone to illness. In the incubator where Isabella was their were slots where you can stick your hand in.

Santana's Pov  
>I couldn't believe I was touching my baby. Her skin was so soft. She had the perfect mix of Quinn and I. Her hair was dark even though she didn't have alot of It I could tell it will be dark. Then she had Quinn's blue eyes and her cute little nose. She was just perfect in every which way. I'm in love with her already.<br>"She is a fighter baby" Quinn Whispered  
>"Quinn looked at the perfect little princess we made"<br>I cant even describe how perfect she is.

Quinn's Pov  
>It was my turn to touch Isabella, let me say that my little girl is so precious. I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to her and I will do everything in my power to protect her. After about two hours with Isabella Santana was getting tired so I wheeled her back to the room.<p>

"Can you believe we made her Q"

"I can't believe it either" I bent down and kissed Santana's cheek

No One's Pov

After getting back to the room Santana fell asleep shortly after. Two days later the doctor had told Santana can go home but Isabella needs to stay here until she gets stronger. Quinn and Santana were upset by this news but they understood why Isabella had to stay. After saying bye to Isabella and promising that they will visit tomorrow they headed home. Once they got home Santana started crying.

"Baby What's wrong"

"Why can't we bring her home. I want her home Q"

"I know San, I want her home too but she needs to get stronger. She can't eat without a feeding tube San. the doctors need to ween her off that and get her drink formula from a bottle then she can come home baby"

" I want to visit her everyday Quinn"

" I peomise San we will and in no time she will be home with us in her beautiful nursey. By the way babe I really need to finish it. How we take a nap"

" Okay, I love you"

" I love you to baby"

**Thank you for all the reviews I really appreaciate it**


	10. Chapter 9

No One's Pov

It has been a month since Santana came home from the hospital. Being home without Isabella was really hard for them. The doctors told Quinn and Santana that Isabella was getting healthier and healthier. Hopefully next month she would be able to come home. Quinn eventually had to go back to school and since Santana has taken a leave of absence she spends her days with Isabella. Isabella no longer needs a feeding tube and can eat from the bottle

*1 month later*

Today is the day when Isabella can come home to say Santana and Quinn was nervous was an understatement they were petrified. They wouldn't have the help of the nurses anymore which scared Santana.

"I don't want to mess up"

"Baby you won't"

"How can you be so sure Q"

"Because San you are amazing with her I see how you are with her. The way you look at her Sanny you will be fine, we will be fine"

" I love you Quinn"

"I love you"

The first night having their daughter was nerve wracking. Santana wanted to sleep next to the crib but Quinn Insisted that the baby monitors were top of the line and to come to bed.

"She will be fine baby trust me"

"I know I just get nervous"

"I know Sanny but she will be fine"

*2am*

Santana jolts awake from the sudden noise from the baby monitor. She walks to the nursery where she see's her princess crying.

"shh baby mommy is here" she gently picks Isabella up and rubs her back. She changes her diaper.

"Come on let's go make you a bottle"

Santana quietly makes her way to the is preparing a bottle when she hears foot steps behind her.

"Here let me help you"

"Thanks baby, but you didn't have to come down"

"It's okay I want to get up with you and her" Quinn gently kisses Santana's cheek

Santana gently smiles at Quinn, she looks down and see's that Isabella has fallen asleep. Quinn gently lifts Isabella off Santana.

"Let's put our Princess to bed"

They got back to their bedroom soon after putting Isabella in her crib.

"San when are you going to get the all clear to you know...have sex"

"Really Q"

"You just look so sexy. A hot milf that is what you are" Santana rolls her eyes

"Goodnight Quinny"

"You can't resist this San" Quinn grabs her dick

Santana smirks at Quinn

"Come on San big Q misses your touch" Quinn walks toward the bed she takes off her boxers. Her 9 inch dick springs free.

"Go to sleep Quinn" Quinn grabs Santana's hand off the bed

"Goodnight Quinn"

"Wait until you get the all clear babe. I'm going to take a very cold shower"

"You do that"

Two weeks later Santana got the all the clear from her doctor. She was going to plan a romantic night for Quinn when Isabella went to sleep. Santana decided to call Rachel invite her shopping with her so she can buy something sexy for tonight.

"Hey Rachel do you want to go the mall with me"

"Sure, I hope you are bringing Isabella"

"Of course she wants to see her Aunt Rachel. I will see you around 12"

"Okay see you soon"

After two hours of shopping they decided to stop at starbucks and talk.

"Why the sexy lingerie S"

"Well the doctor gave me the all clear and he said everything healed fine. I'm going to have this scar from the c-section but everything is fine. And this is longest Q and I have gone without sex"

"So straight forward" They both start laughing

"How is Quinn adjusting to being a mom"

"She is so hands on, she wakes up with her. Even if I get up she gets up and helps me. That is her angel baby"

"That is so cute. How is your relationship with her"

"For once Rachel I can actually tell you it is going really good"

"Good I'm so happy. Maybe their will wedding bells soon"

"Shush Rachel"

Rachel mentioning marriage really got Santana thinking. Would she marry someone who use to beat her? Would Quinn start hitting her again, she only stopped because Santana was pregnant. But now what would happen Quinn has been good but it is only a matter of time. The thoughts were running rapid in Santana's mind.


	11. Chapter 10

No One's Pov

Later that night after giving Isabella a bath and putting her to bed. They were both sitting on the couch. Santana thought this was the best time to suprise Quinn.

"Hey Quinn I have suprise for you"

"Mhm what is it"

"I went to the doctors today and I got the all clear" Quinn's eyes widened

"Today I went to the mall with Rachel and I have a suprise for you"

"What is the suprise"

"Stay right here I will be right back"

"Okay baby"

*5 minutes later*

"Close your eyes baby"

"Okay they are close"

"You can open them now" Quinn's mouth was hanging open

"You look so sexy" Santana had a red lacy thong and bra and black heels on. Quinn was practically drooling. Santana straddled Quinn and started kissing her. Quinn instantly started to deepen the kiss. Quinn moved her to hand to the back of Santana's bra and unhooks it. She takes off Santana's bra see's two very erect nipples. Instantly her dick twitches.

"Someone is happy to see me" Santana touches Quinn's hardened dick through her basketball shorts. She started to pull downs Quinn's shorts and boxers. Quinn's hardened dick sprung free, Santana got on her knees took the 9 inch dick in her mouth. She started sucking, Quinn tangled her hands in Santana's hair. Bucking her ups to make her dick go deeper. Quinn loved that Santana had no gag reflex. It drove her wild. Feeling her dick hit the back of Santana's throat Quinn knew she was close.

"Awww San I'm close" Santana just looked up into Quinn's eyes. Quinn knew that meant she can cum in her mouth. Watching her girlfriend suck her dry made Quinn's dick get hard again. Santana released got off from her knees took her thong off straddled Quinn.

"Baby let's take this to the room" Quinn gently stood with Santana's legs securly wrapped around her. She walked towards their bedroom, their lips never disconnecting. She placed Santana on the bed.

"I need you in me now"

"Are you on the pill or do I need to put a condom. They say women are most fertile after giving birth"

"I'm on the pill no shut up and get inside me now. I"m so wet for you baby" Quinn lines her dick up with Santana entrance and pushes her dick inch by inch inside Santana.

"Uh so fucking tight baby, are you okay"

"I'm fine just trying to adjust to your size" Quinn finally got her whole 9 inches inside Santana. Santana was scratching at Quinn's back. She was close Quinn knew. Quinn started rocking faster into Santana.

"Baby i'm so close" The vice grip around around Quinn's dick was tighter.

"Let's cum together San, open your eyes baby and look at me" As soon as Quinn had that a loud moan escape from Santana. Quinn pulled out of Santana. And collapsed next to her. They cuddled up together and fell asleep.

*2 weeks Later*

"Quinn I think it's time I went back to school"

"Why"

"Because I just want to be able to provide for our daughter"

"You don't think I can provide for us, are you fucking serious"

"Quinn calm down that is not what i'm saying"

"Please elighten me"

"I just want to finish school get my degree and I find a good job that is it. Give my daughter the world and not have to depend on our parents"

"Well I want you to stay home and raise our daughter"

"Not Happening"

"Oh Really" Quinn had gotten up into Santana's face and cornered her

"I don't want to be a housewife" Santana said in a whisper. Quinn pushed Santana against the wall. Santana can feel Quinn breathing on her.

"Remember San I'm the boss. This is my fucking house and I make the rules" Quinn raised her hand to slap Santana. Just when she was about to slap her they heard the cries of their daughter. Quinn moved to the side so Santana can go to her.

"San this conversation isn't over" Santana looked at Quinn and then walked into nursery shutting the door behind her.

**I know where I am going with this story but if you want to see anything happen feel free to comment/message me**


	12. Chapter 11

(This chapter will clear up what Quinn and Santana go to school for)

Santana's Pov

As soon as I got to Isabella's room I quickly shut the door. Quinn knew I had dreams and for her to shut them down really hurt. When we were highschool we both had goals we wanted to accomplish.

_*Flashback*_

_" Santana their is a letter from NYU here for you" My mother said to me _

_"Really" I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. It finally came the letter I have been waiting for this will determine my future. A couple days ago Quinn had received her acceptance letter. I have to call Quinn she needs to be here when I open it._

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hey Baby"_

_"Q come to my house quick it's important"_

_"Is everything okay"_

_"Yes everything is fine just hurry" Quinn arrived to my house thirty minutes later the longest thirty minutes of my life. Quinn ran upstairs to my room._

_"San what's wrong"_

_"I got the letter from NYU"_

_"What does it say"_

_"I haven't opened it yet"_

_"What are you waiting for open it already"_

_"I'm scared what if I don't get in"_

_"Babe you will get in, you worked so hard for this" Quinn pulled me into a hug_

_"Okay here goes nothing"_

_..._

_"I got in baby" I jumped in to Quinn's arms and started crying_

_"San look at me why are you crying"_

_"Quinn I did it we did it we are going NYC. You are going to be Lawyer and I'm going to be journalist baby we wont be lima losers" Quinn kissed me on the lips and pulled away_

_"We were never going be lima losers honey. Now San I think we should celebrate"_

_"I think we should also. Quinny what do you have in mind"_

_"You will see baby" Quinn attached her lips to mine and we made love rest of the night_

_*End Of Flashback*_

I was pulled out of my memory by my daughters quiet whimpers. After changing her diaper and rocking her back to sleep. I quietly kissed her goodnight and left the room. I made my way to the kitchen to wash dishes.

"Santana"

"Yes"

"Come here we need to talk" As soon as she said that I knew that evil Quinn was back.I followed Quinn into our bedroom where she shut the door. She pushed me to the floor. She hovered over me grabbed me by the coller of my shirt

"You are not going back to school do you fucking understand me"

Slap

"Do you understand answer me Santana"

Punch

" Why do you make me do this to you" I could taste the blood from my nose

"I'm sorry" Is all I can get out before everything went black.

8am

I woke up around 8 with a pounding headache. The house was quiet Quinn must have gotten up with Isabella.I went to the bathroom and I couldn't even looked at my self in the mirror. My nose was swolllen it was as big as Berry's nose maybe even bigger. My lip was also busted. I got a towel and put it under the water gently cleaning the dry blood off my face. How could I let this happen again I'm so disappointed in myself. I make my way to the kitchen where I see Isabella in her high chair and Quinn playing peek a boo with her. Quinn notices me first.

"Isabella look mommy is up" Isabella looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I leaned down and kissed her head.

"No kiss for me" I walked pass Quinn and went to the freezer to grab some ice. Quinn walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I tensed up immediately. She whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry. You know I love you right. I have to get to class I will talk to you later"

She gave Isabella a kiss and left. I looked at my daughter and knew something had to change. I don't want her to think this is normal for mommy to have black eyes and cuts. I'm going to tell Quinn she needs help i'm going to tell her she needs to go back on her medication.

_*Flashback*_  
><em>Two days ago Quinn and I got in this really bad argument. It was all because some <em>stupi_d new kid that just started decided to flirt with me. And Quinn assumed that I was flirting when I was just tellling the guy that I have a girlfriend and I advise him to walk away before she sees. Quinn walked up to him and punched him in the nose. Then she dragged me out of the school. We drove to my house in silence. And as soon as we entered my room she started screaming. And then she pushed me to the ground. _

_"Santana I have something to tell you" Quinn entered my room looking really upset._

_"What's wrong"_

"_I have something to tell you"_

_"What is it"_

_"When I was 10 I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder"_

_"Wait what"_

_"I have bipolar disorder Santana"_

_"Why didn't you ever tell me"_

_"It's embarrassing Santana. I didn't want you to judge me"_

_"Why would I judge you Quinn we have been friends since we were 5 and have been in love with each other since we were 15"_

_"I should have told you I know but I was scared of losing you"_

_"You wouldn't lose me. Are you on medication for it" Quinn looked down at her feet_

_"Yes"_

_"Why are you telling me this all of the sudden"_

_"Because two days I lost my temper with you and almost really hurt you. That day I decides to stop taking my medication. Everything was pissing me off seeing you talk to that guy really was the final straw for the day. I know you wouldn't cheat San but the voice in my head was telling me you would leave" Santana pulled Quinn in for a hug_

_"Baby i'm not going you have to promise me that you will take your medication and that you will never put your hand on me again"_

_"I promise baby and i'm so sorry San" Santana pulled Quinn in for passionate kiss_

_*End Of Flashback*_

How did I ever let it get this bad? Why do I put with this shit? Why did I bring a baby into this fucked up situation?


	13. Chapter 12

Santana's Pov

It has been two weeks since the argument about me going back to school. I practically have been avoiding Quinn since I don't know what will set her off. With her not taking her medication is hell for me.

"San I'm home"

"Hey how was class"

"Uh the usual"

"Where's my princess"

"I just put her down for a nap"

"Okay"

"Well what time is the sitter coming"

"Around 830 ish"

"Okay well i'm going take a shower and then I want to see what you are wearing tonight" I nodded my head. Tonight we were going to this new club down town that Finn invited us to. I was really nervous about leaving Isabella but Quinn had found this babysitter from one of her friends from class. While Quinn was taking a shower Isabella was playing in her play pen while I did my hair. Quinn came out of the shower fifteen minutes later. I was standing in front of the mirror in my bra and panties. Examining the bruises on my ribs. When I felt eyes on me.

"Let me see what you are wearing"

"Okay" I chose a simple short black dress and black loubtons heels. Hopefully Quinn will like it.

"Don't you think that is a little short I don't want you looking like slut"

"I can change"

"No it's fine but you better be near me the whole time and if I catch you looking at anyone besides our friends you know what will happen"

"Okay" There is knock on the door a short time later. The sitter was about eighteen she looked like a young Rachel Berry I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi i'm Lauren"

"Hi Lauren, i'm Santana and this my daughtet Isabella" After talking to Lauren and giving her the run down and the rules for the house they leave. I'm still a little hesitant and Quinn can tell.

"You okay San"

"Uh yeah i'm fine I hope everything at home is good"

"I got our daughter the best sitter and don't worry I gave her a background search and a drug test" Even though Quinn was horrible to me she was still a great mother she would do anything for Isabella.

"Thank you" Quinn reached for my hand. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad I thought.

*At The Club*

As soon as we arrived to the club we found Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, Sam and Brittany all sitting at the vip section. We greeted everyone and as soon as we sat down Quinn downed her first shot. All the guys including were busy talking.

"Hey Santana, are you coming back to school" Tina asked

"No not right now"

"Why" They all looked at me espicially Rachel

"I'm just not ready to leave Isabella for long periods of time" Rachel knew their was something else and I wasn't telling the truth

"San come to the bathroom with me" I got Quinn's attention and pointed to the bathroom

"Okay lets go"

*Bathroom*

"Why aren't you going back"

"Because I have a child bullshit"

"Bullshit"

"Is it hard to believe that I want to be a stay at home mom"

"Yes, because you have dreams and just because you have a child wouldn't stop you from accomplishing it. I have been your friend forever I know you well remember that"

"I want to stay home" I said in a whisper

"It was Quinn wasn't it'

Silence

"It was Santana you might think i'm oblivious but i'm not. Remember Finn is her best friend and she tells Finn everything and he tells me somethings. I know she is a control freak and I know she hits you. I have seen you trying to coverup a black eye with make up and sunglasses"

"Shut up Rachel"

"No Santana you are my best friend and i'm worried about you and Isabella"

"I am not having this conversation now Rachel please drop it"

"No"

"Rachel please just stop"e

"No you aren't leaving until you tell me"

"I have no problem going through you"

"Try it San"

"Fine you want to see Berry" I grab Rachel and pull her into a stall. I unzip my dress and let fall to the floor. The bruises I have been hiding for years are now visible to my best friend. She pulled me into a hug.

"You need to leave her"

"I love her"

"I know but is love enough what if she gets mad one day and hits Isabella'

"Stop don't you dare say that" I put my dress back on

"Santana you never know with her. I'm assuming she off her medication"

"Can we please stop talking about this please. Please Rachel I can't do this now"

"Fine but this conversation isn't over" We quickly fix my makeup and quietly leave the bathroom and make our way back to the table.

"Where have you been"Quinn grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear

"The line was long sorry"

"Why the fuck is Rachel giving me the death stare"

"I have no idea"

"We need to talk about that friendship between you two later" Quinn turned back to the guys and continued her conversation. I took a shot and another.

*Two Hours Later*

We were leaving the club I was completly drunk. Quinn had her arms wrapped around my waist trying to keep me made it back to the house where Quinn carried me inside. She layed me down on the couch since I was dozing off in the taxi. She talked to Lauren payed her and told we will probably use her next time since everything in order. Quinn went to Isabella's room to check on her then came back out she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Why do you hate me"

"What are you going on about Santana"

"Why do you hate me Quinn"

"Santana shut up and go to sleep"

"No" I stood up alittle to fast and grabbed my head

"Sit the fuck down and calm down"

"Why do you hate me? Why do you hurt me? Why am I your punching bag?"

"Fuck off Santana"

"No" And just when I was about to ask why again I ran to the bathroom. I threw up and just started crying. Quinn came into the bathroom and just looked at me.

"I love you so much Quinn but I can't do this anymore"

"What"

"I'm so scared of you"

"I'm scared of myself to San"

"Quinn you need help please Quinn get help"

"They will tell me i'm crazy"

"No they won't they will help you with everything. I can't be your punching bag anymore, I can't do it anymore Quinn"

"What are you saying"

"I'm leaving and I'm taking Isabella" Quinn jumped up and grabbed me

"You are not taking my daughter"

Slap

"Do you understand me. You and her the only good things in my life and you aren't leaving"

"Look at you, you aren't even the person I fell in love with"

"Shut up please shut up Santana" The fight sobered me up. I left the bathroom went to our room went to the closet and grabbed a suit case. I quickly texted Rachel telling her to here immediatly.

"What are you doing"

"I'm leaving"

"Put that shit away" She grabbed the bad and threw it across the room. Then she grabbed me and started shaking me.

"You aren't leaving me"

Slap

Slap

Slap

"Santana" I heard Rachel and Finn yell

Punch

"You called them why" Quinn screamed in my face. Finn ran into the room and tackled Quinn to the ground. Rachel ran to me to help me up.

"You are bleeding San" Quinn was struggling in Finn's grasp  
>"Let me go Finn"<p>

"Quinn look what you are doing Santana fucking loves you so much and look at her face the damaged you caused. I'm your lesbro but of you can continue this you will have no one" Finn dragged Quinn into the kitchen while Rachel helped clean me up pack up somethings for Isabella and me.

"Rachel can you get Isabella in her car seat please. I need to say bye to Quinn"

"Okay i'm going to wait in the car with Isabella. Finn will be in the kitchen waiting"

"Okay" Thank god Isabella is a heavy sleeper.

"Quinn can I talk to you for a minute "

"Don't do anything stupid Q" Finn said in a threatning tone. We went to the bedroom and shut the door.

" I love you so much Q and I promise if you get help I will comeback but for now I have to leave. I'm tired of this life I want the person I fell in love with back. Please Quinn get the help you need" I kissed her cheek and left Quinn standing there.

"Come on Finn lets go"

" Q I will take care of them just get the help bro" I got into the car and immediatly started crying Rachel wrapped her arms around me.  
>"Everything will be okay San" Rachel whispered<p>

As the car was pulling away I could see Quinn in the window hardest thing I ever had to do was leave. And can't believe I did it.

**Quinntana Is ENDGAME**

**I love the Pezberry friendship**


	14. Chapter 13

Quinn's Pov

*5am*

I sat down with a bottle vodka thinking about the night. How could Santana leave and take my daughter? Santana always promised me she would never leave no matter what. She broke that promise to me. Yeah I hurt her but we could have work through this together, she didn't have to leave. She took my daughter why did she think I would hit Isabella. I have been calling Santana's phone since she left and she hasn't answered. After taking another swig of the vodka I stumbled my ass to the bathroom. I looked on the floor of the bathroom and saw the blood stained towel Santana used to clean her face. I looked up at the mirror and saw the monster Santana saw. All the sudden I punched the mirror I wanted to feel the pain Santana felt. I fell to the ground crying I lost everything good in my life the only two people I love are gone because of my actions. I needed someones to help me. The shards of glass sticking out of my hand and the amount of blood really fucking hurt.

*Calling Finn*

"Finn please help me"

"Quinn What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Home"

"I'm on my way. Stay put" I hung up the phone and sat there waiting for Finn to arrive. He arrived about fifteen minutes later.

"What the fuck did you do Quinn"

"I lost them. I love them I never meant for it to get this bad"

"I know but you have to fix this. Santana is a mess and her face is pretty bad"

"Help me get help Finn"

"Of course but I swear if you ever lay another hand on Santana I will kill you"

Santana's Pov

*1 Month Later*

It has been one month since the night I left Quinn. We talk on the phone but it is only to talk about Isabella. Everytime she tries to bring us up I tell her I have to go. Finn told me she started going to therapy which i'm so happy about. I know she really wants to see Isabella so I decided that we would meet up at the park since I have something important to tell her. I'm pregnant and I'm not sure how she is going to react to the news. Our life is so rocky with everything going on and Isabella is only eight months old. I'm so nervous the only people who know about the pregnancy is Rachel and Finn. I made Finn promise me he wouldn't tell Quinn anything.

*12pm At The Park*

I was pushing Isabella in her stroller when I noticed Quinn sitting on the bench.

"Look Isabella mama" I bent down next to Isabella and pointed to Quinn sitting on the bench. Quinn must have noticed us and walked on over with a big smile on her face.

"Hi my princess, look how big you got" Isabella reached for Quinn to pick her up. Quinn picked up Isabella and peppered kisses all over her face. Those two missed eachother so much. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Santana" Quinn leaned into kiss my cheek. She must have felt me tense up at her touch and backed away.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine I just wasn't expecting that" We sat down at a bench Quinn played with Isabella while I watched. I knew they needed to spend time together. I hate keeping them apart but hopefully this is for the best everyone. After they palyed for two hour Isabella was tired out we we decided since Isabella fell asleep in stroller we would go to a cafe to talk since that is public place since i'm really not sure I want to be alone with her yet.

"Thank you for coming today San"

"No need to thank me Q. Isabella missed you"

"I missed her to but did you miss me"

"I always miss you but I know we can't be together yet"

"I know. I don't know if Finn told you but i'm going to therapy and taking a anger management class. In the therapy I learned so much and I just want to apologize for everything San. I'm so sorry about everything you deserve to be treated like a princess and not a piece of shit. You deserve so much and so much better. I love you and I don't know if you will ever forgive me and if you don't I completly understand. But I just want you to know that I love you so much and I hope one day we can be together again."

"Q I haven't forgiven you yet but I do love you so much. And I'm so proud that you are getting all the help you need. Maybe I can go to one of your therapy sessions or we can do couple therapy because I do want us to be family... Quinn I'm pregnant" I rushed saying the last part

"Wait what did you say" She looked at me stunned

"I'm pregnant" I reached into my bag and pulled a ultrasound picture out and handed it to Quinn. I can see the tears in her eyes.

"How far along are you"

"I found out two weeks ago and the doctor told me i'm about a month"

"I'm sorry" Quinn quickly pushed back her chair got her coat

"Where are you going"

"A month pregnant San do you understand that I was hitting you while you were pregnant" Quinn was about to leave when I grabbed her wrist looking back making sure Isabella was asleep.

"I told the doctor everything that had happened. She had checked everything out and said the baby was growing and looked healthy. Quinn if something was wrong with the baby I wouldn't have told you. Now please sit back down so e can finish talking about this" Quinn sat back down with much hestitation

"I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing please stop I know you are sorry I can tell but right now lets just focus on the Isabella and this new baby"

"Okay, so do you want a boy or a girl"

"I want a boy. But I will be happy no matter what"

"A healthy baby is all that is important" After another hour Isabella started getting fussy. I told Quinn that I will give her call when my next doctors appointment is and I told her to tell me when we can go to a therapy session together. Walking back to Rachel's I thought about my life and how a month ago I was walking on egg shells and now for once in a long time I feel like i'm getting the Quinn I fell in love with back. I just hope it last and we can be a family again.

**Thoughts and anything you would like to see happen**


	15. Chapter 14

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and have read the story I really appreciate it**

Santana's Pov

Two weeks ago Quinn and I went to our first couples therapy appointment. I was really nervous at first I knew the doctor was going to get into nitty gritty of our relationship. But thank god our first meeting was just the basics asking us question like how long have we been together and why we are here. Currently Quinn and I are sitting int the waiting room of Dr. Wilson's office.

"How is the pregnancy"

"The morning sickness sucks"

"I'm sorry San. I wish I was there to wake up with you and hold your hair" Before I can answer what Quinn said the secretary called us.

"Dr. Wilson will see you now' We make our way into the room.

"Good afternoon Santana and Quinn please take a seat"

"Today we will be talking about the physical and emotional abuse in your relationship"

"Okay" I said in a whisper. Quinn just nodded her head.

"I know this will be diffcult but this needs to be discussed before we move forward" Quinn and I both nod. We know this will be a difficult session.

"So Quinn from my files you were diagnosed as bipolar disorder at the age of 10. Is this correct yes?"

"Yes"

"I understand you and Santana were friends since you were five then began dating, did you tell her right away about your diagnose"

"No"

"Why didn't you tell Santana"

"I was embarassed and thought she would leave me"

"But she didn't is that correct,what was the reason why you finally told her"

"I stopped taking my medication and almost hit her"

"Then you decided to tell her about your disorder is that correct"

"Yes"

"How does your medication make you feel"

"Like a zombie I hate being on it so I don't take it"

"And when you don't take it you turn into what Santana describes you as a monster"

"Yes" Hearing and seeing Quinn look so vulnarable hurt so much.

"Quinn do you realize what you have put Santana through I want you to look at the pictures Santana took from the last time you hit her. Look at the blood and bruises you caused. How does that make you feel"

"I know what I did to her, I don't need to see the pictures okay"

"No Quinn but I think you do. See Quinn Santana has told me the last beating wasn't even the worse" Quinn put her head in her hands and groaned while I just stared blankly at .

"Quinn have you ever forced Santana to have sex when she didn't want to"

"You told her" Quinn whispered to me. The anger was evident in her eyes.

"Quinn have you ever forced Santana to have sex against her will"

"I was off my medication"

"Do you think that is an excuse? How do you think Santana felt? Santana tell Quinn how you felt"

"I felt disgusting. How can someone you love hurt you so much and not feel remorse" I turn to Quinn and for once I look at her the anger must be evident on my face. I see her flinch a little.

"How could you hurt me Quinn. Do you think Isabella was made because we made love NO she was made because you forced me to have sex. You are a monster and for some odd reason I still love you. I wish I can fucking hate you but I can't"

Silence

"Quinn do you have anything to say"

"I know me saying sorry probably won't mean anything but I am so sorry Santana. I know i'm a monster I fucking know"

"I think we had enough for today" Thank go said that was enough for today. I'm exhausted I just want to get away from Quinn and go home and cuddle with my baby. We were exiting Dr. Wilson's office when Quinn said.

"You know I'm sorry right San"

"I don't know what to believe from you Quinn I have to go" The tears were spilling from my eyes as I made my way back to Rachel's.

*Rachel's Apt*

Before I opened the door took out the mirror from my bag to check my makeup. I couldn't let my baby see what was going on even if she didn't know. She should never see her mother cry.

"Hey I'm back" Rachel was sitting on the couch reading book and Isabella was in her bouncer. I went over to pick her up.

"Hey my little Princess mommy missed you so much" I give her kisses all over her face then take a seat next to Rachel. Rachel puts the book down and faces me.

"You have been crying"

"What"

"I can tell we have been friends forever San I know you so well"

"Today was intense Rach like it was so hard" I lean down and kiss Isabella's head.

"What did the doctor say"

"Let me put Isabella down for her nap and then we will talk" After giving Isabella her bottle I put her down for her nap. I go into the kitchen where Rachel is making herself a salad.

"Are you hungry"

"Yes"

"What would you like to eat"

"I think I would just like some of your salad with grill chicken" We sat down at the table and started eating.

"So what happened"

"Well asked Quinn about her disorder"

"What did Quinn say about"

"Basically that she is like a zombie when she is on medication but that isn't even worst part of our session today"

"what else happened San" Before I can even say the rest I start crying. Rachel gets up from her seat and wraps her arms around me.

"Santana what else happened today"

" brought up how when Quinn forced me to have sex when I didn't want to" Rachel jumped up out of her seat.

"What the fuck Santana you never told me that" I have never heard Rachel yell like that before I flinched at her tone. She must have noticed how scared I was by her tone.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but you should have never told me this. That fucking bitch" I got out of Rachel's embrace and faced her.

"What did you want me to say Rachel that not only did my bipolar girlfriend beat the shit out of me but she forced me to have sex when I didn't want to. Not only that but Isabella is a product of it"

"I wish you could have told me. Is this baby a product of you know'

"No Rachel this baby isn't" I point to my little round stomach

"You know what the worse part is Rachel. I still love Quinn so much and I miss her. How can I love someone who has put me through hell. I'm so dumb"

"You are not dumb San" Just as I was about to answer Finn walks in.

"What's going on here"

"I'm going to lay down"

"San wait"

"I think I have had enough for today" I walk into my room and shut the door.

"Rachel what's going on" Finn Ask

"Your best fucking friend rape Santana and Isabella is product of it"

"What are you talking about"

"When Quinn was off her medication not only did she beat San she raped her Finn" Finn grabbed his jacket and keys

"Where are you going Finn"

"Do something I should have did in the beginning" Rachel grabbed Finn's forarm

"Don't do anything stupid"

**Thoughts**


	16. Author's Note

Thank you for everyone who reviewed the story I really appreciate it. Today I received a comment saying that the story was Quinn bashing and they don't appreciate it. Well I'm sorry to tell you that when I decided to write the story I knew it was going to have Quinn bashing. No one is forcing you to read the story so if you don't like it do me a favor STOP. This isn't a story with rainbow and unicorns this is what goes on in peoples lives and I'm sorry if you don't like it. But for everyone else who continues to read the story thank you. xoxox


	17. Chapter 15

Finn's Pov

As soon as I get in the car punch the steering wheel multiple times wishing it was Quinn's face. I'm going to destroy Quinn that's all I can think about while I'm driving over to her house. How could she have done that to Santana . The beatings were one thing but finding out she forced Santana to have sex is another. As soon as I get to her house I knock on the door.

"Hey Finn what are you" Before she can finish that sentence I punch her in the face. She stumbled back.

"How could you hurt her like that you son of a bitch"

Finn's Pov

As soon as I get in the car punch the steering wheel multiple times wishing it was Quinn's face. I'm going to destroy Quinn that's all I can think about while I'm driving over to her house. How could she have done that to Santana . The beatings were one thing but finding out she forced Santana to have sex is another. As soon as I get to her house I knock on the door.

"Hey Finn what are you" Before she can finish that sentence I punch her in the face. She stumbled back.

"How could you hurt her like that you son of a bitch" I swung at her again but missed she tackled me to the ground. For someone small she can fight.

"What the fuck Finn"

"You raped her you piece of shit"

Punch

"How could you do that to her"

Punch

"I fucking hate you" I must have blacked out from punching Quinn because all the sudden there was police pulling me off of her.

"Sir you have the right to remain silence anything you say can be used against you in a court of law you have right to an attorney if can not afford one. One will be appointed to you" I nod my head and look at Quinn who is being put on a stretcher. She has a oxygen masked over her bloody face.I look down at my shirt and see the blood.

Santana's Pov

*8pm*

Ring Ring

"Hello"

"Is this Santana Lopez"

"Yes this is she"

"Ms. Lopez, we have a Quinn Fabray who was brought in from injuries substained in a fight" I hang up the phone and run into Rachel's room.

"Your fucking boyfriend... Quinn in hospital" I fall to my knees crying

"What is going on"

"We have to get to the hospital" I say barely in a whisper

*At The Hospital*

The whole way to hospital Rachel kept trying to get intouch with Finn but no luck. As we entered the hosptial we made our way to the reception desk.

"Hi my name is Santana Lopez and I recieved a call that my girlfriend was rushed to the ER"

"Yes was brought into due to severe Injuries caused in a assault. She is in room 101 but she may be asleep"

"Thank you" We rush towards Quinn's room. Before we go in Rachel grabs my wrist.

" San, Isabella shouldn't see her mom like this. I will wait out here with her and you go in"I hand Isabella to Rachel and go inside to see Quinn. I enter Quinn's room and she is laying there looking life less. Her eyes are swollen shut, she has a busted lip and her nose is broken. I sit down next to her bed and just stare at her.

"San is that you"

"Yea it's me Quinn"

"I need water" I reach over and give her a sip of water from the winces in pain. I grab her hand but she pulls it away.

"You told them"She whispers with tears in her eyes.

"What"

"How could you tell them?Look what that accomplished"

"Are you seriously blaming this on me Quinn. I didn't fucking tell him so he can beat you up. I told Rachel and she told Finn. You know what Quinn fuck this i'm leaving" I grab my jacket and was about to walk out.

"Please don't leave"

"Why shouldn't I"

"I'm sorry okay"

"That is all you ever say. I'm going to check on Isabella I will be back. By the way w Quinn where is Finn"

"Finn got arrested"

"What"

"I guess the neighbors heard him and called the cops"

"Shit Shit" I rush out the room to tell Rachel. As I enter I see Rachel holding Isabella while on the phone.

" I will be right there. I love you" I pick up Isabella from Rachel. I look at her and she knows I found about him getting arrested.

"He is in jail Rachel'

" I know, I have to go get him"

" Let me come with you"

"No San it's okay stay with Quinn"

"Actually Rachel I want to go back to the apartment"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

Rachel dropped Isabella and I off. Since she fell asleep in the car since it was around eleven when we got back. I gently picked her up and got inside. I put her pajamas on her and placed in her crib. I sat down next to her crib and just watched her sleep. Such an innocent child born into so much drama.I thought and now another innocent one. I put my hand on my small baby bump. I decide to lay down this day has been so crazy. I'm not sure how long I was asleep for but I woke up to my bedroom door opening.

"San are you awake" Rachel Asked

"Yea I'm up I'm up"

"No you are sleeping"

"I'm up, where is Finn"

"Taking a quick shower"

"Is he okay"

"He is mad but he is fine"

"I need to talk to him"

"Okay let's go in the livingroom so we don't wake up Isabella"

"Good Idea she had a long day also" I sigh

Rachel and I sitting on the couch when Finn walks in and looks me with sad eyes. Finn walks up to me and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" I stand up and he engulfs me in a hug.

"Please don't apologize Finn please don't"

"Why look i'm not sorry for hurting her i'm sorry for not protecting you"

"It wasn't your place to protect me"

"No but you are like my sister and I should have taken you out of that situtation" The tears were falling from my eyes.

"Finn you couldn't have protected me even if you tried"

**Thank you for all the reviews. Just a heads up this story will be coming to an end shortly but don't worry there will be a sequel**


	18. Authors Note

After much consideration I have decided not finish the story because the comments are really fucking rude and annoying. I write because it helps me express myself but ever since I have received these rude reviews i'm just over it. It really didn't bother me in the beginning but now it really hurts. How can you go and bash someone's writing for no reason like it is really fucked up. It really sucks when some asshole starts comparing you to another writer. I write for myself no one else.

_Example 1:_

Um really? I thought Quinn was getting better and why would Santana care for Finn when Quinn is all bloody up? Why would Quinn even blame Santana? And come on rape? Like how is this even Quinntana? She first abuses her and then she raped her like come on Idk where you think this story is going but it's pretty bad. Idk I feel like you made Santana stupid in this fic and Quinn the evil person. I'm reading a Faberry called Not the Girl I loved by Rebeliz777 and she has a Quinn that is beating Rachel but she has more fill into it not just one sided. Idk her story portays an absive relationship better. I love Quinntana but this is kind of lame.

_Example 2:_

finn fucking bastard and rachel is a slut like santana.  
>hopefully quinn get custody of his daughter and find another woman.<p>

_Example 3:_

It's all jumbo together and not realistic with the abuse


End file.
